The Effects of Flashpoint and the Return of Laurel Lance
by TheMostafaSaad
Summary: What if Flashpoint had way more timeline ramifications, mainly major? Including Laurel being brought back to life, and becoming a part of Team Flash. First part is Barry dealing with telling everyone about the changes to the timeline, then the rest of the chapters are normal life living with those changes. (Multiple Supergirl, and 2 Arrow Crossovers included)
1. The Effects of Flashpoint

Barry just returned home, the Reverse Flash told him things won't be perfectly how they were, but anyways he enters Joe's house and sees Wally and Iris, they take a drink but then Barry asks where's Joe, which triggers them both but Iris calms Wally down and explains that when Barry's mother died he asked where his mother was.

Iris: Good night Barry.

Barry: Night.

Wally and Iris go upstairs to sleep, Barry sits on the couch realizing he made a big mistake. The next day he heads to Star Labs and sees his father, Henry Allen is alive.

He has a shocked expression on his face and goes to hug his father, then Eddie walks in who turns out to be alive as well. What is going on, Barry wonders. He is shocked to see him alive and well, this must mean Eddie is married to Iris, which he assumes by his wedding ring.

Eddie: Barry are you okay?

Barry: Yeah I'm fine, just a headache.

Henry: We just beat Zoom, it's going to be okay slugger.

Barry heads off to CCPD later to find out he is not a CSI but the Director of CCPD instead. After work he goes to CCPN to talk to Iris, and he finds out Linda Park is still there. He doesn't get all of this. Joe died in the hands of Zoom instead of his father, Eddie is alive and married to Iris, he's the Director of the CCPD, and Linda Park still works at the CCPD.

Barry runs away from the city surprised at all the differences and heads to the Arrowcave in Star City. He tries to explain to Felicity that he changed the timeline, and he explains all the ramifications, Felicity is surprised to find out things changed so much even though he reversed things back to what they were before. Barry then speed searches on the computer, and sees Diggle's profile.

Barry: Wait who's that little boy with Dig?

Felicity: Wait he didn't have a kid before?

Barry: He did he had a kid, Baby Sara.

Felicity: Baby John. It was named after his father's death.

Barry: He's dead?

Felicity: Oh my god it really can affect us.

Barry: I tried making everything better but I ended up making everything worse. I mean I don't even know how I can fix it.

Felicity: Maybe you should tell them.

Barry: Hey Layla, I'm the reason John is dead, sorry oh and by the way your kid was a girl. Yeah sure that can help a lot.

Felicity: Look I get it's really difficult not that I have experience but tragedy happens. When Laurel returned from the prison riot after Diggle died saving her-

Barry: Felicity, Laurel? Dinah Laurel Lance?

Felicity: Don't tell me she did not exist before.

Barry: She did, but not alive because Damien Darhk. Diggle saved her from Damien?

Felicity: Okay look Barry this is a lot to take in even for me, but maybe you should calm down. Go tell Team Flash first then gradually over here.

Barry: Yeah I guess you're right.

Felicity: NOW!

Barry: Right now?

Felicity: Yes!

Barry is frustrated, on the bright side he saved Laurel and Eddie's lives but in doing so he ended up killing Joe West, John Diggle, and possibly even more people.

Instead of listening to Felicity's advice, he attempts to run back in time to save Joe and Diggle, but is stopped by Jay who explains to him that he understands, because people from other Earth's, they have different timelines and Jay remembers the original timeline. Jay gives Barry a lecture on time travel, and Barry decides that its best he does not change time due to Jay's advice. He goes to Team Flash and sees Henry, Eddie, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, and Iris.

Barry: I need to tell you all something.

Iris: About what?

Barry: After Zoom killed my dad, after we defeated him, I was not in a great space. And I thought the only way to fix things was to go back in time, and save my mom.

Everyone is confused at the fact that Barry said Zoom killed his dad, but when Barry said he went back in time to save his mother, they understood it.

Caitlin: You stopped the Reverse Flash from killing your mom?

Wally: So you created a whole new existence, how is that possible?

Barry explains on the whiteboard, then explains that he can't ever truly put things back to the way they once were. He then explains that in the original timeline, Eddie sacrificed himself to stop the Reverse Flash instead of Eddie shooting him, Henry died instead of Joe in the hands of Zoom, Linda did not work at CCPN, and he was a CSI not the Director of CCPD.

Henry: Barry this is a lot to take in.

Barry: Yeah. I know.

For the past 3 months, Barry has been living with those changes including the discovery that Cisco majorly enhanced his powers and Caitlin has powers now too plus the Speed Lab. He accepted Eddie and Iris' marriage, Joe's death, and all the other timeline ramifications. However he still did not tell Team Arrow about Diggle's death and child until when the aliens attacked and Jax and Stein showed Barry a message, with Oliver also being there.

Oliver: Barry what the hell does this mean?

Barry: It means I screwed things up when I changed the past.

Stein: What did you do?

Barry: I went back in time and saved my mother, I created a new timeline called Flashpoint and I lived in it for a few months but I realized I made a big mistake and I tried to make things back to the way they were but it didn't work.

Stein: What changed since you did this?

Barry: Joe is dead instead of my father, Caitlin has powers, Dig has a son now instead of a daughter,...

Barry's voice breaks as he says the final part of his newly discovered timeline ramifications, he can't believe John's life is over because of him.

Barry: ...and Damien Darhk ended Diggle's life instead of Laurel's. I'm really sorry.

Oliver: John was alive?

Barry: Yeah.

Jax: Well we have to tell them.

Oliver: We are going up against a bunch of aliens and you want to tell people their lives have been affected by time travel? One Sci-fi problem at a time! You made a mistake Barry, its part of the job. But we can't deal with it today.

Barry keeps it secret and since Cisco never is mad at Barry, he does not get him to tell everyone, and instead it is kept secret all the way until a few days later where an agent reveals that the Dominators are here because Barry messed with the normal course of time and created Flashpoint.

Agent: You did Mr. Allen.

Ray: He knows who you are

Barry: Me?

Agent: You used your powers to upset the normal course of time!

Ray: What is he talking about?

Agent: If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, then they will leave us in peace.

When everyone heads back to the Hangar, instead of Barry making a statement to sacrifice himself, he explains flashpoint.

Ray: Barry, what are you hiding?

Barry: Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future, saying that right now I can't be trusted.

Sara: And why would future you say that?

Barry: I went back in time and changed the timeline and now things here are different from before I left, including some of your lives.

Kara: Some of our lives? Like who?

Barry: Caitlin, Wally, my father, and um. Laurel.

Laurel: Wait what about me?

Barry: In the original timeline, Damien Darhk ended your life not Diggle's and he had a daughter not a son.

Laurel: Oh. So you just replaced a member of our team with me.

Barry: Yeah. I'm really sorry about this.

Ray: All these past few months we've spent traveling through time trying to correct these aberrations, you thought you could create one of your own?

Jax: We should've told him before.

Sara: Barry. Was my father alive in the original timeline or not.

Barry is surprised he did not know that Quentin is dead, he apologizes so badly to Sara and Laurel, and says that her father was alive in the original timeline.

After they decide not to trust Barry in the battle, Kara talks to Barry after this.

Barry: Still trust me right?

Kara: I will always trust you, but it can be a little more for them.

Barry: Thank you.

Kara gives Barry a hug, Oliver then stops everyone and explains they need Barry, they decide to go with Barry instead. After stopping the dominators, Laurel talks to Barry.

Laurel: Barry, I am not mad at you.

Barry: You're not?

Laurel: You did not kill my father, its a change in time, ever since Diggle saved my life by sacrificing his, everyone has been telling me I did not kill him and it still was not something I believed, until now I finally see their perspective. I am here for you.

Oliver: Laurel, lets go?

Laurel: I'm going to stay with Barry for a while.

Oliver: Sure?

Laurel: Yeah.

Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin head off to Central City, Kara already left for her Earth, Oliver leaves with Felicity to Star City, and the Legends then go off on the Waverider.


	2. The Holidays

Its Christmas season- Barry, Wally, and Laurel who lives with them now are decorating the house, Eddie and Iris are enjoying their second Christmas as a married couple, and Cisco, Caitlin, and Henry are at Star Labs.

Later that day the meta human app rings and when Cisco calls Barry, he heads to Infantino Street, where he sees Captain Cold and Heatwave walking out of a burning bank. Barry is shocked, he knows Snart is dead, Ray told him that when the dominators attacked and that was after he created Flashpoint, how can someone who's dead, be here exactly?

Cisco (on comms): Barry what is it?

Barry: I don't get it how? Snart and Rory, we just saw Rory with the Legends and Snart is dead, how is this possible.

When Snart notices Barry, he shoots him, Barry quickly phases through the ice, and tricks them into crossing their streams like he did two years ago, and they are taken to Iron Heights Prison afterwards.

Barry returns to Star Labs surprised that he fought Snart and Rory.

Cisco: What do you mean you saw them?

Barry: Listen I know what I saw, it was them, same guns same attitude, same everything.

Caitlin turns on Channel 52, and it says they were just captured. Barry doesn't understand how they could possibly be alive.

Caitlin: Maybe another Earth?

Barry: No its not possible I've seen doppelgängers a lot before, if they were from another Earth they would be different from our versions.

Suddenly they hear footsteps running into Star Labs, and when the figure comes into the cortex, its Leonard Snart himself.

Cisco: Snart?

Snart: My my my, how the mighty have fallen.

Barry: How are you here?

Snart: I could tell you the same thing. Listen I got no time for this little chit chat, but a little birdie told me you would like to stop us, there is going to be no more stopping us Flash, stay off while I stay at Iron Heights. Remember, you pull another trick like this again and your little Caitlin will be handed over to CCPD for her Killer Frost and this entire laboratory outed including your identity as The Flash.

Snart walks away with the team confused, Laurel, Eddie, Iris, and Wally walk in, they're confused on what they read on the news of Snart being here, except Laurel as she does not have much experience with him.

Iris: Guys Snart and Rory are back?

Barry: Yeah I don't get how.

Laurel: Sounds like a Malcolm kind of move, look guys anyways it's Christmas. Cisco has the meta human app, lets celebrate our time together while its here.

Henry: Actually Ms. Lance first I need to say something to you all.

Barry: What is it Dad?

Henry: Cecile and I decided to go off on a long trip to celebrate our engagement, so I won't be back for a while.

Everyone greets Henry, who then exits Star Labs. Barry, Wally, Laurel, Iris, Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin all then head together to the West Household to celebrate Christmas, and later the doorbell rings. Barry goes to open and comes through is Jesse Quick who invites them all for Dinner for New Year's Eve on Earth 2, Eddie and Iris decide to stay on Earth 1 however everyone else agree to go.

A few days later at Earth 2 Jitters, Barry, Laurel, Wally, Jesse, Cisco, and Caitlin are all hanging out. At 11:59, everyone begins counting down.

Everyone: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! HAPPY NEW YEARS!

They hear fireworks outside so they walk out, and all watch together.

The next morning, Barry, Laurel, Wally, Jesse, Cisco, and Caitlin are sleeping in Star Labs at a giant Bedroom Harry had put in.

Jesse is the first one to wake up, she uses her powers to get ready quickly, then she goes out for a walk outside Star Labs. The sun and the sky is so beautiful she thinks, her hope is to one day really embrace it, she goes to the park and does some Yoga while the sun rises. Suddenly, she gets a major headache and is knocked out, however not before seeing Gorilla Grodd carrying her father and putting in her brain a message to find him in Gorilla City.

Jesse wakes up a few minutes later freaking out. She quickly takes her yoga mat and speeds back to Star Labs, she gently tries to wake up Barry to tell him, however when he does he tells her to stay at Star Labs and takes Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin with him.


	3. Rogue Takeover

Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin head to Gorilla City. Laurel is surprised that such a place full of gorillas exist. As they walk in, a gorilla attempts to knock them out yet Laurel uses her powerful Canary Cry and stops the gorilla. However, the 4 get shot with a tranquilizer and wake up in wooden cells all next to each other, and there they see Harry who greatfully makes their acquaintance.

Harry: Snow. Allen, Cisco, and I apologize I don't recognize you?

Laurel: My name is Laurel, Laurel Lance. We're here to rescue you.

Harry: My daughter, did you see her?

Barry: She's safe at Star Labs with Wally, no worries.

Harry: Good, I don't think you have a plan yet do you?

Barry: My powers aren't working.

Cisco: Mine too.

Laurel: And I can't even whistle, Grodd must be messing with our minds.

Caitlin: A lot to go through, but anyways I think I got an idea. Grodd doesn't know-

***Grodd comes in

Grodd: I see you came to rescue your friend, Flash.

Barry: Grodd. What do you want with us?

Grodd: The leader of Gorilla City, Solovar wants to use you to invade Central City, but I know better, if you can fight him in the arena, I become the ruler of Gorilla City and everyone lives in peace.

Back at Earth 2 Star Labs, Wally and Jesse are enjoying the whole place to themselves, and racing each other with their superspeed, they get the idea to hang out on another Earth, Jesse reveals that her father invented a machine where they can go to any Earth in any timeline, they take the machine and head to Earth 38, November 2016 right after Kara Danvers went back to her Earth.

At Gorilla City, Barry is fighting Solovar. He does lightning, superspeed punches, and many other speed tricks however none of them work, Cisco gives Barry the idea to pull a Reverse Flash, Caitlin jokingly says "Barry's not going to go back in time and kill Solovar's mother" which she and Laurel laugh about, Barry then finally defeats Solovar and refuses to kill him, only decides that Grodd is head of Gorilla City now.

Wally and Jesse have been helping Supergirl over the past two months now, its almost the same day as Team Flash. So far Wally and Jesse helped Team Supergirl defeat Alien Slavery on another planet, stop Livewire, Mr. Mxyzptlk, and had to side with Mon El on Jeremiah's sudden appearance as it did not make sense, anyways by the time that was done, Wally and Jesse are good friends with Kara, Winn, Alex, James, and Mon El, plus Wally and Jesse are now in a romantic relationship.

Now that its February 2018, Wally and Jesse decide its time to return to Earth 2 however when they come back, Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin are still in Gorilla City, when Jesse realizes she won't get yelled at for using the machine they run over to Gorilla City to rescue everyone.

Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin have been imprisoned in Gorilla City for a month now as Grodd refuses to open the cage for them, and overheard Caitlin's powers being mentioned so he blocked them too. Harry still is insisting on not sending Wally and Jesse a message, as he knows they can be captured as well.

When Wally and Jesse arrive, they manage to find the prison and start breaking the cells to free them.

Harry: Wally, Jesse there you are.

Jesse: Sorry we're late.

Laurel: That's alright just get us out of here.

Wally and Jesse then free the cells. Barry, Wally, and Jesse carry Harry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Laurel then they all run off back to Earth 2 Star Labs.

Cisco: Okay so I'm going to say it, Wildest New Year Ever.

Jesse: It's February actually.

Cisco: We were in Gorilla City for a month?

Jesse: Yeah

Everyone is too tired to be mad, so they all decide to just go home. However Wally decided he will stay with Jesse as he has fallen in love with her.

Barry: Alright everyone time to go.

Wally: Actually Barry, I decided to stay with Jesse.

Jesse smiles as Wally wraps his arm around her. Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin head back to Earth 1 to see Thea Queen and and Iris West hanging out in Star Labs.

Laurel: Thea? What are you doing here?

Thea: Iris called, she said the city kind of needed help.

Iris: Guys its been a month where were you?

Barry: Grodd, he had us and Harry did not want Wally and Jesse near us till they decided to break that rule a month later.

Iris: And where's Wally?

Barry: He's with Jesse on Earth 2, anyways how were things without Canary and Flash?

Iris: This city has been taken over by Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Top, and a bunch of other rogues.

Thea: I have been locking some of them up like Peek a Boo and Top, but its still really hard to fight Cold Guns and Hot Guns with a bow and Arrow..

Laurel: We're really sorry about this, now how bad is it?

Iris shows Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Laurel the news and it turns out the entire city is run by rogues including the government.

Barry: Oh my god.

Iris: Barry what are we going to do?

Barry: I don't know.

Thea: Well I'm going to make my exit.

Laurel: Wait Thea we might need your help.

Thea: Sorry, I just can't stay. You have a speedster, a viber, a screamer, and an ice queen, trust me Robin Hood's Sister isn't helpful.

Laurel: Okay, good luck with this Prometheus guy

Thea: Thanks. Well only for me as head of staff but still.

Laurel and Thea hug, Thea exits.


	4. Rogue Death

With Iris on comms, Eddie as a cop, Laurel as the Black Canary, Barry Allen as The Flash, Cisco as Vibe, and Caitlin as Killer Frost, they go to war with the Rogues.

They face off Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master, Top, Clock King, Both of The Tricksters, and to Barry's surprise, the Reverse Flash shows up.

Barry: Thawne. This is all your fault!

Thawne: My fault? You changed the timeline.

Barry and the Reverse Flash fight, the Reverse Flash has him beaten.

Barry: I FIXED THE TIMELINE!

Thawne: Fixed it? You know I am the Reverse. No you fixed nothing, you changed the timeline and made the world be a living hell, moments away from destruction.

Barry: No, my mother's life has nothing to do with this.

Barry and the Reverse Flash keep fighting while the rogues go to war against the other heroes.

Thawne: You know if you really cared about time Flash, you would've stopped the war going on right now.

Barry: What war.

Thawne: Haven't you noticed? The Rogues are all here.

Barry: You did this. You went back in time and brought back Snart and Rory and broke the rogues out of their cells.

Thawne: Oh not at all Flash. I wish I did all this.

When Barry is beaten and on the floor, the Reverse Flash punches open a breach to the Speed Force that let out Black Flash. Barry is chased by the Black Flash and when he's right above him, Barry phases through the floor and goes through the Earth all the way to the other side of the world in China, then super speeds straight back to Central City.

However he comes back to a completely different central city. All the rogues are dead, every single one of them with a blade through their chest.

A mysterious metallic speedster is standing over all of them, with his right foot over a dead Eobard Thawne purposefully

Barry: Who are you!

Future Flash: I am the Future Flash. Now the world is free of rogues, I should've done this since the very beginning. To avoid any deaths in this world.

Barry: You killed them. You killed human life!

Future Flash: No, lucky for you, you don't have to face them for the rest of your life. Don't fight me I know everything you are thinking of right now.

Barry: Where's my team!

Future Flash: Don't worry, they're alive.

Future Flash speeds off, faster than Barry can ever imagine that he did not see which direction he went. He runs back to Star Labs and finds out Cisco, Caitlin, Laurel, and Iris were trapped in the cortex.

Laurel: Barry!

Barry hugs Laurel

Laurel: We thought you were dead!

Cisco: Did you see it?

Barry: Every rogue dead? Yep. And that speedster.

Laurel: Wait what speedster?

Barry: Calls himself the Future Flash, he's responsible for all their deaths.

(TV)

Iris: Caitlin turn on the TV

Caitlin turns on the TV and the report claims every single rogue meta human in Central City is dead and the CCPD has started a manhunt on The Flash who is being accused for murder and rogue thief Leonard Snart recorded a message claiming that the man behind the mask of The Flash is none other than Director of CCPD, Barry Allen.

Captain Singh with cops walks into the Cortex to arrest Barry

Captain Singh: Barry Allen, you're under arrest for the murder of 53 rogues and 1 unidentified speedster.

(Next chapter coming tomorrow featuring Laurel representing Barry in Court, and Cecile Horton has to go against him as DA.)


	5. The Trial of The Flash

Barry is at CCPD, being detained as he says he did not kill the rogues, and is not The Flash either. He says he is being framed. He gets put under house arrest, however Cisco manages to hack the tracker to think he's at home and he goes off to Star Labs. Eddie, Iris, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin are all surprised that Barry is in the story in such way.

Laurel: Barry as an ex-acting DA from Star City, I will be representing you in court. But the case, we won't be saying you did not kill but instead trying to prove you are not The Flash.

Barry: Laurel, my dna scans they will show meta dna.

Cisco: Not if I hack into CCPD and alter what meta dna should look like.

Caitlin: That's a good idea, I'll help you with that.

Iris: Guys, we have one problem, Henry's fiancé Cecile Horton is the DA in Central City and will no doubt be called to represent Barry in this case.

Cecile walks into Star Labs with Henry

Cecile: Well its a good thing I'm on your side then.

Barry: Dad

The team greets the team, Cecile then explains she will have to do it City vs. Barthomelew Henry Allen, however she will still have to stand strong against Barry.

Barry, Laurel, Eddie, Iris, Henry, and Caitlin head to the courthouse later, with Cecile being on the other side.

Cecile: It's the people against Barthomelew Henry Allen, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, to understand what I'm about to tell you, I need you to believe in the impossible. A few years ago this city was hit by a particle accelerator explosion unleashing dark matter energies into our world, creating anti-dark matter energies. The explosion poisoned Central City and created meta humans, people with extraordinary abilities, beyond anything we could imagine. Sadly most of those men and women went down a dark path and used their powers to hurt people, however the city trusted The Flash.

For two years we put our trust into this man, it would seem impossible that he would betray that trust. But that is exactly, what Barry Allen did. I rest my case your honor.

Laurel: Your honor, I Laurel Lance represent Barry Allen, and I call Dr. Henry Allen to the stand.

Henry is on the stand, Laurel asks him a few questions about Barry's life, then goes back. Cecile then questions him too, however harder questions proving he is The Flash.

Cecile: Dr. Allen, a few years ago Barry Allen was struck by lightning, yes?

Henry: Yes that is correct.

Cecile: And he was in a coma for nine months correct?

Henry: Yes.

Cecile: He woke up at Star Labs, can you please name the speedster that showed up the same day he woke up?

Henry: That speedster was, The Flash.

Cecile: So Barry goes in a coma, the city experiences metas for 9 months, and suddenly he wakes up and The Flash is there too, with specifically trails of lightning following him when he's running. And it would make sense that Star Labs employees would help The Flash and why would they be here? How would a man who got into a coma suddenly have friends where he woke up.

Henry: In his life, Barry makes a lot of good friends everywhere he goes. Before the Particle Accelerator exploded, he went to what was Starling City back then and there, he met Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, and their friend Dinah Laurel Lance who is now representing him in court.

Cecile: So your claim is that Barry woke up and as he walked out from his coma made friends with his doctors?

Henry: No, he clearly had to go back multiple times and check up, it is obvious that when someone wakes up from a coma might lack iron or have unexplainable new muscles.

Cecile: Or unexplainable powers.

Laurel: Your honor, objection!

Judge: Withdrawn

Henry: Ms. Horton, if he had powers just because he got hit by dark matter, everyone in this room right now would be a meta human including you.

Afterwards, Laurel then stands up for the case and says as there is absolutely no evidence pointing towards the fact that Barry Allen is The Flash, he should wear a tracker, and if Barry and The Flash are in the same place at the same time, then he's not The Flash.

Judge: With all the evidence shown to me today, a life sentence vs. a tracker. This city had The Flash for years, however more metas emerged, good metas. The Black Canary, Killer Frost, Vibe, the burning man or Firestorm, and his sidekick Kid Flash. I hereby remand Barry Allen to the meta human wing of Iron Heights Penitentiary immediately, and may god have mercy on your soul.

Right before the Judge hits with the hammer and fulfills the decision, a person in The Flash suit runs into the court room, surprising everyone.

Person in Flash Costume unmasks, revealing himself to be Wally West.

Wally then takes the stand.

Cecile: Please state your name for the record.

Wally: Wallace Joseph West, Wallace is fine if you want.

Cecile: Your claim is that you are The Flash, the scarlet speedster who has been running around the city for the past few years?

Wally: Yes, that is correct.

While Wally is being testified, another speedster comes in. It's the same speedster that Barry saw earlier. The one that calls himself the Future Flash.

Future Flash: The Flash did not kill anyone. I did, I am cleansing this world of the rogues and the very specific yellow speedster who torments this city.

Future Flash proceeds to end the Judge's life then runs off. Barry Allen is later declared an innocent man and the manhunt on The Flash is taken down.

After Barry is freed of all charges and accusations that he is indeed The Flash, he heads back to Star Labs with Laurel, Eddie, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Henry, and Cecile.

Laurel: Cecile you were really hard in there.

Cecile: Not quite, my asking many questions in front of the media showed nervousness and switching from part to part.

Henry: Laurel trust me, I wasn't being pressured.

Laurel: Okay look anyways, guys we have to stop the silver speedster guy who showed up today, I mean damn he is fast. No offense Barry.

Barry: We need to set a trap somehow or something.

***Meta human app rings

Cisco: Barry, a meta has been spotted at the fire department!

Barry heads there and sees Sand Demon and Griffin Grey. However right before he can talk to them, surprised that they are both alive, Future Flash goes on to murder them. Barry runs after the Future Flash at his fastest yet, and finally the speedster stops.

Barry: Who are you!

Future Flash: I am the Future Flash, how many times do I have to tell you Barry.

The Future Flash unmasks, revealing himself to be Barry Allen from the future.

Future Flash: Like I said, I am the Future Flash.


	6. Abra Kadabra

Barry: You're me? Why? What are you doing here, did you not learn Flashpoint!

Future Flash: I am fixing this world. In the future, Wallace West got murdered. And so I went on to execute rogues throughout time, until 2017, where we are now.

Barry: Wally's death?

Future Flash: That's right.

Barry: What does that have anything to do with this...

Future Flash: When you changed the timeline, you also changed how events played out. Jesse Quick originally had powers from the dark matter energies. And now, Wallace West has them too from the same dark matter source when you turned on the Particle Accelerator to get your speed back.

Barry: If I kill myself, you will never exist.

Future Flash: You're my past self. Now all I have to do to fix my mistakes, is kill you.

Suddenly, Future Flash drops dead to the ground, with an icicle through his chest.

Barry: Snart.

Snart: I don't like Zombies.

Barry: You killed him!

Snart: I'm supposed to be dead you know, twice. You should have figured it by now.

Snart disappears into thin air, and an old man walks towards Barry.

Old Man: Well Flash, welcome.

Barry: Thawne, Snart, Rory, Sandman, Mirror Master, Zoom's return, my so called Future Self, the Rogue War, it was you.

Old Man: You can call me Abra Kadabra. Your so called Future Self by the way, not me. He came back in time to stop me from one day killing your sidekick, murdered everything I made in hopes of finding me. But now Flash, nothing can come in my way.

Abra Kadabra: Like the kids say these days, abra...kadabra!

Abra Kadabra fades from thin air, Barry notices the body of his future self disappeared the same way Reverse Flash disappeared 2 years ago, this must mean he won't exist anymore. Now, there's this Abra Kadabra threat.

Cisco (on comms): Barry! Are you okay?

Barry: Yeah I'm fine sorry comms weren't working. I'm back.

Barry heads back to Star Labs, and explains that the Future Flash came back in time. Wally is revealed to have returned to Earth 2 when Laurel looked for him.

Iris: So how are we supposed to stop a guy who can not only vanish out of thin air but create illusions for people like that?

Caitlin: We are looking at a worldwide catastrophe, if Abra Kadabra is really so powerful he could do 30 times worse than what happened last year with Zoom's Metapoccylapse.

Barry: There are infinite Earths in the multiverse, can't we get someone's help?

Metahuman alert app rings again, and this time its at CCPD.

Barry runs there as The Flash, Abra Kadabra makes a statement however Barry just runs towards him, in which he escapes by disappearing into a deck of cards. Cisco tracks him to Jitters, but before Barry got there, a woman in black leather opened up a breach and shot him with her vibe blast.

Barry: Who are you?

Gypsy: Speedster, I like it. Leave this man to me.

Abra Kadabra: Oh Gypsy, you love trying to kill me.

Abra Kadabra disappears again, this time no one sees him. Barry takes Gypsy with him to Star Labs.

Barry: Who are you exactly?

Gypsy: My name is Gypsy, I am a bounty hunter from Earth 19. I track down people who travel from my Earth.

Barry: This Abra Kadabra guy is from your Earth?

Gypsy: And the future.

Henry: How far?

Gypsy: 65th Century.

Barry: I'm probably over 1000 years dead by then, why would he come after me or even know me?

Gypsy: Because he has his time machine, however a few months ago on my Earth it was destroyed.

Barry: And how do we know he won't want to get back to the future? I mean this guy said he came back in time to murder my sidekick, but he looks unsuccessful.

Gypsy: Wallace West. Yeah I track all multiverse travelers to see potential threats to Earth 19, did you know he went to Earth 38 for a few months?

Iris: We did not. But anyways, how can we protect Wally?

Gypsy: Abra Kadabra is a one hundred percent master magician, he has no abilities to travel through time nor open breaches, he uses devices he steals. So this means if he wants to get to Earth 2, he might try and use the breach room you have.

Caitlin: How long have you been stalking us?

Gypsy: Ever since Zoom travelled to Earth 3.

Barry: Well the good news is he is trapped in this universe in this timeline, and if he tries to get to Wally or the future, we will catch him right away. Cisco shares your same powers by the way.

Henry and Cecile head back to their vacation, and reveal they will be back in two to three months. Cisco instantly has a crush on Gypsy, who he trains with in a sort of flirty tone. Barry and Laurel work on their powers with Caitlin's help tracking their vitals, and Eddie and Iris work together with the abilities of the CCPD and CCPN.

Things go normal for the next month or so for Team Flash as there have been no metas yet. On Earth 2, Wally and Jesse are in love and have been fighting crime for 5 months now together including their time travel trip to Earth 38 (November 2016-April 2017).

Barry and Laurel have trained their powers a lot over the past month or so, Gypsy has been on this Earth for a while helping Cisco improve his powers so they both can track down Abra Kadabra somehow. Eddie and Iris have been working on their normal jobs being CCPD and CCPN. Caitlin has also started to grasp her powers better, and control them to use for good not in other ways like her evil doppelgänger.

Finally, Abra Kadabra attacks Mercury Labs HQ which because of Flashpoint has never been destroyed. He steals tech from it, and manages to escape Barry, Laurel, Cisco, and Gypsy by holograms. Next up he heads to Kord Industries, which he manages to escape everyone else by his card trick once more. They find out that Abra Kadabra is trying to build a time machine, to get back into the future.

Gypsy reveals she is trying to capture him in order to have him executed which kind of causes a division in the team, however in the end they don't mind it. Unfortunately when they try and capture Abra Kadabra, he creates the illusion of himself in 300 different areas across the city, and the team fails to stop him from going back into the future.

When Barry, Laurel, Cisco, Gypsy, and Caitlin return to Star Labs, suddenly the speedster Barry was facing is back.

Barry: Future Flash. How are you here, you were killed!

Future Flash: Was I though? Your friend Ollie got stabbed and thrown off a mountain yet he is alive, are you really surprised that a Speedster survived some icicle?

Laurel: Oh god its really true.

Future Flash: Yes it is.

Barry goes after Future Flash, however Future Flash runs into the accelerator, and tricks Barry into going into the future, he sends him to May 2017, where he sees Future Flash murder Laurel Lance, right in front of him.

Suddenly, Jay Garrick grabs Barry through a breach and they make it back to April 2017 inside the speed lab.

Barry: Jay? What the hell was that, how are you here and what was that?

Jay: The future. You got sent by your future self into the future and were missing for a month and so I took your May 2017 self into April 2017 back right when you were missing. Now I am from a month into the future, so whatever you do, do not contact my present self, as that will get you stuck in May and things go down wrong.

Barry: I don't understand, why why kill Laurel?

Jay: I don't know Barry, but I apologize I have to go now.

Jay punches open a breach, surprising Barry.

Jay: You'll be able to do this one day kid, one day in the future.

Jay goes through the breach into the future. Barry returns to the cortex.

Barry: Guys?

Laurel: Barry! You disappeared, how is this-

Barry: I have to show you something.

Barry takes Laurel to the time vault, and shows her what his emblem recorded when he went to the future.

Laurel: I don't understand, what is this?

Barry: I saw my future self murder you.

Laurel: When is this?

Barry: 1 month from now. We have 4 weeks to save you.

Laurel breaks, Barry then comforts her and assures her that this will not happen, ever.

Laurel: We have to tell the team.

Barry: Are you sure?

Laurel: Yes.

Barry and Laurel go to the cortex to tell Cisco and Caitlin after Gypsy went back to Earth 19.

Cisco: I have an idea.

Barry: Wait don't say anything.

Cisco: What do you mean?

Barry: My future self murders Laurel, this means-

Caitlin: everything Barry does, he knows it.

Barry: I think I know a way to do this, but you can not tell me about any plans. Laurel and I will go to Earth 2 and bring Wally and Jesse back here, then she and I will stay on Earth 2 for a bit.

Cisco: Future you can get her at anytime anywhere though.

Barry: No actually, this isn't protection. This is to keep me from knowing the plans and Laurel from the stress.

Barry and Laurel head to Earth 2, Wally and Jesse return to Earth 1 to help Cisco and Caitlin make a plan to save her.


	7. The MultiEarth Vacation

Barry and Laurel are staying at Star Labs on Earth 2, and for the first few days there they hang out, do yoga, exercise, even fight crime in the city and bringing a new hero to Earth 2's Central City, The Canary. Within a week or so, Barry decides to ask Laurel out, as he begins falling in love with her.

At a restaurant, Laurel is sitting in her favorite red dress waiting for Barry. Barry walks in with a bouquet of flowers- lilies, roses, and sunflowers.

Barry: You look beautiful.

Laurel: Thank you, I love these flowers. And you look really handsome.

Barry and Laurel talk for a while, Laurel shares a story where when she was in college she won to join the Student Body Government, with the help of Oliver and Tommy who handed out gift baskets to voters, Barry mentions Iris was once very shy on stage and he got up and danced with her, etc...

Barry: So what inspired you to pursue Law?

Laurel: My dad was a cop, and I always wanted to help the city, and when Oliver went off with my sister on Lian Yu, it kind of motivated me to work harder. What about you Mr. Director of the CCPD?

Barry: Actually I'm just CSI again now, turns out the CCPD doesn't need a director anymore, turns out my ex girlfriend, is back and my CCPD partner because of Flashpoint but never even dated me. But anyways my mother's murder being so impossible, at school Physics and Chemistry felt really impossible and I thought maybe I could help people and eventually free my dad from prison.

Laurel: That must have been really hard for you.

Barry: Yeah but I'm okay with that. I mean I'd prefer if she was alive but well Flashpoint helped me cope with it.

Laurel: At least your coping mechanism didn't hurt your body.

Barry: What do you mean?

Laurel: When my sister died, twice Lian Yu and the time she got shot, I became a drunk and took pills a lot, my father was in an even worse situation but me, I felt like crap about that. Luckily after my father's death, I managed to stay off. You know, when the aliens attacked I was going to start drinking but your story about Flashpoint, it really inspired me.

Barry: That's nice to here, my only form of coping always just involved kissing Iris then screwing with timeline, smile, repeat.

Laurel laughs, Barry and Laurel continue talking for an hour or so, they then go out for a walk, and embrace in a kiss before heading back to Star Labs via Barry's superspeed.

Over the next 2 weeks, Barry and Laurel fell in love, and have been fighting crime as The Canary and The Flash. There's one week left before Future Flash supposedly murders Laurel, on May 24th. They decide they will head back in 4 days.

Barry and Laurel then get a better idea, to use Harry's device to go to Earth 38, but into the past being March 2017 right after Wally and Jesse left their Earth.

They arrive at Kara's apartment, she and Alex just said goodbye to Wally and Jesse.

Kara: Barry! Laurel!

Kara and Alex great Barry and Laurel.

Kara: Guys its wonderful to see you, what are you doing here?

Barry: Evil me from the future murders Laurel in 2 months and we kind of need to stay on your Earth for a bit.

Kara: Yeah sure, the apartment across from us is ours too for security reason, so you could use it. Wally and Jesse were actually using it too.

Barry and Laurel head to the apartment, they see frames Wally and Jesse together at a disco, hanging out with Kara and Alex and others, etc...

Laurel: So we are different time and different Earth.

Barry: Yeah that's right. I love you Laurel Lance, and I want to spend my life with you, every hour, every minute.

Barry and Laurel embrace in a passionate kiss.

Over the next two months, they help Team Supergirl fight a lot of threats including a large unintentional telepathic attack by Phorians. Barry's Speed is faster than ever, Laurel's Canary Cry has been enhanced a lot thanks to Winn, and they have grown very close to Mon El, Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James.

By the time, they defeated Rhea's army and Kara had to sacrifice Mon El, it is a few days left until Laurel has to go back to Earth 1 with Barry. However Laurel insists they stay here, as Kara needs them right now. Over the next 5 months, Kara pushed everyone away however Barry and Laurel stayed close to her and helped her through this trauma and regret.

Barry has been there for Kara as a friend, and Laurel has been exploring this Earth a lot lately over the past few months. Barry and Laurel had to break up as they started growing apart over the next few months, and eventually when Mon El returned to Kara, he was married. Kara then seemed comfort in Barry, as he was the only one there for her and Alex was marrying Maggie.

Barry and Laurel help Team Supergirl fight the Worldkillers, and by the time they defeat them, Barry and Laurel have been on Earth 38 for a year and one month, in May 2018 they decide its time to use Harry's multiverse/time travel device to go back to Earth 1, May 2017 the day future flash supposedly kills Laurel.

Kara: Thank you guys for all your help, and I hope it won't be long before you or maybe Wally and Jesse come back again, love you.

Laurel: Love you too.

Barry and Laurel hug Kara and Alex, then the 2 head back to Earth 1 and back to their timeline, May 22, 2017.


	8. The Future Past

Back at Star Labs- Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Jesse, Eddie, and Iris have been planning a way to take down Future Flash without Barry. They have also been protecting the city for the past month, however to Barry and Laurel its been over a year due to time travel on Earth 38.

Barry and Laurel finally come through the breach on Earth 1, they reveal to Team Flash they went to Earth 38 and stayed there for a year, then came back in time the same way Wally and Jesse did.

Cisco: Great so Earth 3 is off limits because Barry said future Jay from May 24, and that is in two days, and Earth 38 is off limits for a year because Barry and Laurel have been there for a year straight.

Caitlin: There are infinite Earths Cisco, don't worry as long as we stick to the plan, its all good.

Wally: Actually, Jesse and I were just talking and we decided to move to Earth 38, in the future being right when Barry and Laurel left, if that is okay with you?

Barry: Yeah, but once you go to the future, you won't be able to come back here.

Jesse: Actually technically we can but-

Barry: Nevermind actually lets not mess up the timeline of another Earth, save the future for the future. Right now we need to stop Future Flash. What's the plan wait no don't tell me, anyways whatever the plan is, after tomorrow future flash is going to come after Laurel. What do we do exactly?

Cisco: What we get is that Future You, came back in time to prevent the murder of Wally West but when he saved him, he realized he was being erased from existence and now, he wants to end the life of Laurel instead, so he can be born.

Suddenly, Future Flash pops into Star Labs.

Laurel: OH MY GOD!

Future Flash: Looks like you think you can beat me, I will take my woman for now.

Future Flash runs with Laurel, Barry goes after him. They go across the city and around the world with Future Flash carrying Laurel. They end up at Lian Yu. Where Oliver is there now with Prometheus however they're on the other side of the island.

Barry: Please don't do this, don't do this!

Future Flash: Now, finally I am free of you!

Laurel: Barry, I love you.

Barry: No Laurel don't say that alright, you're going to be okay!

Future Flash attempts to stab Laurel however suddenly when the blade touches her it bends, and the island explodes (this is the same time Prometheus on Arrow shot himself and the island exploded).

Future Flash: What the.

Barry is surprised and does not understand what is going on.

Laurel taps her neck, and reveals herself to really be Supergirl in disguise. She punches future flash which knocks him out.

Barry: Kara. How did you?

Kara: You helped me defeat Reign, what you think I won't return the favor?

Barry: Thank you.

Kara: Anytime. Now, I have the breach device with me, all I have to do is set the time and Earth to my Earth and 2018 right?

Barry: Until next time.

Kara heads back to her Earth, Future Flash then runs off. Barry chases him and Future Flash opens breaches to different Earths which they run on until they get to Earth 1 again. Barry remembers that when he defeated Zoom, he summoned the time wraiths. So he goes back in time to Lian Yu and hides there to see the Future Flash's attempt to kill Laurel, and then goes back to the present to chase Future Flash, which causes the real Black Flash to come after Future Flash.

Future Flash gets taken into the Speed Force, in a prison that Barry creates for him. Before going into the breach, Barry knocks him out and then Future Flash is sent into the Speed Force to be punished.

Barry goes back to Star Labs to reveal to Laurel, Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Iris, Wally, and Jesse that Future Flash has officially been defeated for good, by summoning the Speed Force to imprison him.

Wally and Jesse then go back to Earth 2, and Eddie and Iris reveal their engagement and decide to go off on a vacation. Later that night, Barry shows Laurel their new home as he asks her to marry him, they then kiss passionately. Afterwards, their apartment is disrupted by a huge noise outside their door, and suddenly a speedster comes in.

Bart: Mom, Dad!

The face on Barry and Laurel's face is shocked and curious.

Barry: Wait who are you?

Bart: My name is Bart, Bart Allen. I am your son, from the future.

—

This ends my fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading and your reviews are amazing. I plan to write a new fanfiction tomorrow or something and publish it, so be sure to follow me! Thanks for reading.


End file.
